Victim To A Jewel
by Outlaw1
Summary: Many people fell victim to the Shikon Shard. Now there is another. Sesshomaru, newly renamed the ruler of the West , runs into some problems with everybodies favorite baboon man and his search to dirty the Shikon No Tama. (I'm bad at summaries....
1. Default Chapter

Sesshomaru walked through the forest. The trees made shadows on the grounds twist and turn as if in a dance from the noonday's breeze. Behind him the young girl Rin skipped happily after him, smiling as if she had not a care in the world. Jaken took up the rear, mumbling something about him being his masters' 'test', and that nobody cared about him.  
  
The sun gleamed through a hole in the canopy and soon the trio found themselves in the middle of a meadow. Beyond that stood a huge castle built of bone and rock.  
  
"Home…"Sesshomaru mutter, a rare smile softly playing on his lips.  
  
Chapter1- Arrival  
  
It was a magnificent castle. The doors themselves were made of bone and ivory polished to a gleam that hung on golden hinges with beautiful handles. The handles were silver rungs that were held in the mouth of wolves with ruby eyes and crystal teeth. Much to Sesshomaru's surprise, a middle-aged Kitsune male leapt from the battlement above the entrance and landed in front of the silver haired man.  
  
"Welcome back, milord"  
  
The castle, unlike what Sesshomaru had believed, was still inhabited by servants and vassals who scuttled here and there under the control of second-rank Tai Youkai. When Sesshomaru entered the great hall a silence fell upon the room and all creatures in the room bowed.  
  
"I could get to like this.." Sesshomaru said, and Rin laughed.  
  
After making a few things clear ( Rin was his servant, and not to be eaten, etc.) Sesshomaru showed Rin her room. It was the room with the most light in the entire castle, and upon its eastern wall hung a tapestry that showed a mountain with snow covered peaks and a dragon gliding in front of the moon. Rin gasped at the bed in the corner of the room, a futon with red silk sheets and a side table that had intricate flowers carved in its legs. On the western side of the room was a massive window (where most of the light was from) that had a window seat under it, with, as most of the fabric was, silken cushions.  
  
"Arigatoo, Sesshomaru-sama! This is great!" Rin squealed, giving her lord a quick hug before leaping onto the silken cushions and gazing out of the window into the vast mountain that stood behind the castle.  
  
"So you like it? Good." Sesshomaru said, his face emotionless, yet a smile seemed to flash in his eyes.  
  
"You have a very nice house there, Sesshomaru, and a lovely little girl. I would like them both." A voice said. It smiled." Of course, I suppose you won't give them up easily, will you?" A Shikon Shard gleamed in it's hand. " And I want to gaze upon the Shikon-No-Tama's fullest beauty."  
  
  
  
AN: So, how's it so far? If you, err, are really slow, its is, of course, well, think baboon. It would totally ruin the theatrical effect if I said his name ^_^* REMEMBER! My writing urge is fueled by reviews: No reviews, no writing. Kay?Kay. Tootles. 


	2. Hikigaeru

AN:Okay, since one person (thanxs SO much Inu-baby!) reviewed, and it was such a nice review, I'll continue ^_^  
  
The next morning Rin awoke earlier than the rest. Yawning happily she stretched and put on one of her many kimonos that she had gotten from a Kitsune from the order of Sesshomaru. She picked a particularly pretty one; a cerulean blue one with lilies patterned on it.  
  
"KAWAII!" She said to herself into a mirror she had found in the closet of the room.  
  
But below the happy girl a much eviler soul plotted in the shadows of the Great Hall.  
  
"So, you're saying that if I just get a bit of hair from Rin and Sesshomaru- sama I'll get an entire shard??"  
  
"Yes, Hikigaeru."  
  
"Please, Naraku-sama, call me Jaken."  
  
At about sunrise Sesshomaru rose from his expensive futon and donned his normal attire, the only difference that the armor that lay on his chest had sharp, golden tips rather than the normal dull silver. Halfway down the stairs to the Great Hall he ran into Rin, who hugged him tightly.  
  
"Good morning, Sesshomaru!!" She said happily.  
  
"Rin, its Sesshomaru-sama. -Sama. Do you understand?" He said, repeating what he had said billions of times before.  
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru sighed. Rin laughed and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Rin's hungry!" She whined.  
  
"Then go to the kitchen, Rin."  
  
"But I dunno where they are! This place is SO BIG!" She said, almost in awe.  
  
"Here," he sighed, "I'll show you"  
  
As the two headed down a corridor, a thin green hand whipped out of a hiding place and quickly slashed at the duo's backs. Hair drifted downward, silver and black.  
  
"Heheh…And now for my reward!"  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, so its INCREDIBLY short…it's a Tuesday….I hate Tues. ermm…and Mondays, and Thurs. and Fri….not Sat though! Err, anyway…..just a note! 'Hikigaeru' means toad. I mean, what else is Jaken. He's too ugly to be a frog. I like his hat, tho….^_^ 


	3. Dreams

Sesshomaru walked slowly down the path in the forest. Every year the dream came to him. The dream that showed the death of his mother and the remarriage the next day after of his father to a mortal.  
  
His mother's name had been Bijin, a word meaning beautiful, which she definitely was. With slashes under her eyes like Sesshomaru and hair like his. She was tall and thin with eyes unlike any other Youkai. They were slitted like any others, but they were the color of the sky.  
  
She was a huntress, paid by the nearby wolf clan to protect their lands and eliminate any enemies. She did all by herself, and gained the nickname Sabishi Ookami, meaning the "Lonely Wolf', which both friend and foe called her by.  
  
One day after defeating a large army of the Western lord the lord himself appeared to her and demanded her name and how she had killed thousands by herself. She answered to the powerful man that she harnessed the magic of a Kitsune and the strength of a male dragon through countless year of training. He admired her strength and soon made her his mate.  
  
This man was, of course, Sesshomaru's father. It seemed that all was well in the Western lands, with a powerful lord and a prince who promised that same power as he got older. But then the mortal woman Kanbashii appeared at the lords doors, a prisoner from a destroyed village. He fell in love with her secretly, hiding her from his wife and young son.  
  
But The Lone Wolf could not be fooled. She found the woman hiding in the wine cellar and became outraged. She attacked the young woman but was soon y a Kitsune guard attacked her, knowing that his lord loved the mortal. The lord appeared moments later, and instead of rushing to Bijin's side he ran to the minorly injured human as Bijin lay bleeding on the cold stone floors of the cellar.  
  
He must have forgotten her rage, however, and she attacked him fiercely. He was thrown to the hard walls of the room, and then slashed over and over again with her poison claws, a skill she had learned from a Kitsune Mage. His armor fell off, burning with the acid. In that armor was the spell to keep his true from concealed, and without it on he grew back to the large dog demon he was. And then Bijin was at a disadvantage. For he, a purebred Dog was much more powerful than her hybrid Wolf form. She changed though, and an immense battle followed.  
  
And yet, she was injured badly, and he threw her body into a nearby village. The village, hating their Youkai leader, finished off the dying Bijin, thinking it would sadden him deeply.  
  
And all of this the young Sesshomaru saw. He had come accustom to following his mother everywhere, always concealing himself someway. He watched as his father, the man he had always looked up to, helped a human and killed his mother. From that day on he ran as far as he could away from the castle. With him he brought his favorite servant, a Hikigaeru by the name of Jaken and a sword , Tensiega, a present from his parents a year before the disaster. Each night he had starred at the perfect sword, thinking of how one day he would kill every mortal in the world in vengeance of his mother.  
  
Sesshomaru walked down further into the forest near a stream where he and his mother once made and floated little bamboo boats. He had laughed when her boat had collided with his, and her eyes sparkled with love at the young cub slashing happily in the cool stream.  
  
  
  
And then Sesshomaru was there, again. He looked into the river, remembering the love he and his mother once held. And, for an instant she was there too, smiling. He closed his eyes, and yet when they reopened her face was still there, shining in the stream…  
  
"M-Mother?"  
  
"Hello…Sesshomaru…"  
  
  
  
AN: TADAA! Okay, r/r!!!!!! tootles 


	4. Betrayed by the Dead

AN:Yet again a sweet review from Inu-Baby makes me continue to write (and the fact that I LOVE Sesshomaru and all…) right…so I'll just shuddup now and start typing ^_^*  
  
"M-Mother…..how?" Sesshomaru said, jumping up suddenly from his crouching position.  
  
"I am more powerful than you think, my cub. Or, should I say , Sesshomaru- sama. How you have grown! And quite a reputation…A ruthless killer in search of your mutt brother's sword? It is true that you deserve it, my purebred son. Your father is an idiot, to think that a hanyou like him could ever control a powerful weapon like that."  
  
"That is true…But I saw you die with my own eyes!" Sesshomaru protested, remembering how he had tricked Inuyasha with the faceless woman.  
  
"Pure vengeance runs in your veins. Vengeance that can not be ignored, even by the dead. "  
  
"Then you are…my mother…?"Sesshomaru said, tears forming in his eyes. He was a bloodthirsty animal, but all of his rage had been caused by the death of the loved one who was standing in front of him. His mother had been the only one who had ever been kind to him.  
  
"If you do not believe, then my staying here is useless…"Bijin said, turning slowly.  
  
"No! I …I won't lose you again, Mother!" Sesshomaru said suddenly, jumping in front of her. "I….I have missed you dearly, Momma…"  
  
"Shh, my cub, I am here. But I have heard you have showed love to a mere mortal child. This must be stopped. She must be killed before you turn into the likes of your father!"  
  
"Kill…Rin?"  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru. Your mother commands." Her eyes glowed for a second, unseen to Sesshomaru, and her hand whipped out to touch gently on the nape of his neck. Sesshomaru gasped in pain fro a second before his eyes glazed over.  
  
"Yes, Mother. Rin shall be no more."  
  
"Good."  
  
Miles away Naraku laughed.  
  
"Soon the Shikon no Tama will be at its best once again!"  
  
And Jaken smiled, holding the strings that controlled the corpse of the once Queen of the West.  
  
"And, Sesshomaru-sama, I shall have my revenge on you not even caring about my existence!" 


	5. Looming Fate

AN: Okay, methinks Rin's parents were killed by thieves, but in this fic it was by demons. KAY??? Good ^_^  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rin sat in the kitchen happily munching on beef jerky. Since her Sesshomaru-sama had revived her, she had taken a liking to (and didn't have much of a choice) to meat. She never could eat it raw, however, and Sesshomaru wouldn't allow her to eat it in case of illness.  
  
She hopped off of the counter she had been eating at and walked over to the large window in the kitchen. It was a beautiful piece of land the castle was on, with both mountains and rivers, and a valley between the two.  
  
Suddenly a breeze rushed through the open window.  
  
"But I didn't open that…?" Rin muttered, and felt the window. Cold glass met her fingertips.  
  
"Rin, you were always curious, weren't you?"  
  
Rin turned around, a chill running down her spine.  
  
"P-Papa??"  
  
"Hello, princess." He said, smiling, calling her by her pet name.  
  
"I…I thought you died.."  
  
"I did, ah yes. And, yet, you do not seem to remember what caused this face to fall. It was demons, do you forget? And yet, now I find you in the care of a demon?"  
  
"But…But Sesshomaru-sama…he saved me.."  
  
"From demons??? They're all in this together. Soon, when you have your back turned, they get you.."  
  
"But…Papa.." She said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Shh, child, don't cry," he muttered sweetly, opening his arms out in an embrace " Come and give your Papa a big hug." He ran into his arms, sobbing. But her cries changed from sadness to pain as his hand touched the nape of her neck. More tears fell form her eyes before they glazed over, as Sesshomaru's had.  
  
"You must run, Rin. You must run to Naraku's Forest."  
  
"Yes, Papa...I must escape the demons…"  
  
As the girl ran, the man once her father collapsed, his flesh returning to dust once again. Shining strings were the only remnants of the man, string that a certain servant alone knew how to use.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru awoke near the stream.  
  
"What…am I doing here? " He muttered. Suddenly an incredible pain flashed through his head, sending white-hot shocks down his spine. His arm flashed up, holding his throbbing head. It then dropped, and his arched body relaxed. He walked slowly out of the wood, not in the direction of the forest, but to Naraku's Forest a few miles away.  
  
Rin ran, sobbing. The pain was shooting through her small body, making tears drench her face with salty water.  
  
"Sessh…Sesshomaru…. Sesshomaru-samaa!" She cried, falling to the forest floor. Her body shook with pain, and her head was full of voices yelling for her to give up, to let them take control…that everything would be fine.  
  
"N-No…" She croaked "Y-you'll hurt m-me.."  
  
"Kukukuku…What an interesting child.." Naraku said, croachingf on a nearby tree branch " That Sesshomaru was so desperate to see his mothers face he gave it all up….Almost sad, really, to see your father murder your mother and then see him remarry and disown you…heheh, well now he will not have to worry, Naraku will control all of that pain…and pore it into the Shikon shards!"  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru walked through the forest. His glazed eyes showed no emotion, his face as cold as stone. It was even unusual for him, this face. Suddenly his straight mouth curve in an evil smile. A young girls sobbing echoed through the wood, her scent strong.  
  
  
  
AN: DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!!!! R/r!!!!!!! flames 2! 


End file.
